


Aftereffects

by Mira-chan (Djibril88)



Series: Noblesse Oblige [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discussione, Family Issues, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mikasa/Eren mentioned, caso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Mira-chan
Summary: Dopo la festa di fidanzamento, Eren è obbligato a fronteggiare di nuovo Jean.Partecipa all'iniziativa "Easter Run Down The Tower" organizzata da Torre di Carta.





	Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Finché l’opinione altrui galopperà per formarsi opinioni errate sulla nostra condotta e giudicarla da superficiali apparenze, la nostra felicità sarà sempre, si può dire, nelle mani del caso” (Ragione e Sentimento, Jane Austen – Citazione)  
> Parole: 200

«Sei ancora qui!» Eren era sorpreso, ma non in positivo.  
Jean lo guardava, mentre un servo gli metteva davanti una tazza di caffè fumante. «Ovvio. Ieri sei andato nel panico.»  
«Chissà per colpa di chi.» sibilò Eren e si sedette al tavolo.  
«Non ho fatto niente, Eren. Non ti ho nemmeno ricordato quello fatto assieme.» gli fece notare subito, mentre Eren sbiancava di fronte a lui.  
«Zitto.» lo riprese, guardandosi alle spalle più volte. Jean inarco un sopracciglio e sospirò.  
«Stai per sposare una donna che non ami e ti preoccupi di chi ci ascolta.» Sarcastico e pungente, come sempre.  
«Certo. Devo mantenere la reputazione pulita.» Eren lo guardò seriamente. Era seccato.  
«Tieni di più a quello che pensano gli altri che alla tua felicità?» domandò Jean, anche se il tono era rassegnato alla risposta affermativa. «Se penserai solo al giudizio degli altri, non sarai realmente felice. Sarà opera del caso.»  
«Quindi è opera del caso anche quello che… ci è successo?» disse facendo una pausa. Le ultime parole erano un sussuro.  
«No. Non abbiamo pensato al giudizio degli altri, in quell’occasione.»  
«E quindi cos’era?» domandò ingenuo.  
«Ogni giorno rimango stupito dalla tua stupidità.» Jean sospirò ed Eren si indignò.


End file.
